The Joker/Batman Ninja
Lord Joker 'is an immensely strong card with the ability to damage entire teams with both his specials and sharing that ability with some of the strongest cards in the game. His ability to lifedrain health after KO'ing an opponent allows him to take damage and then heal almost immediately. Whether teamed with his Gunners, his affiliates, or whether he decides to join solo, Lord Joker proves himself a force to be reckoned with. Lord Joker can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Eternal Enemies Batman v. Joker. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy The start of his combo-ender is unusual, for it has a very long animation. It also slows time not just during the swipe, but the start animation afterwards as well. He also shares the same heavy attack and SP1 with the Suicide Squad versions of The Joker, albeit only the Poison effect is added. Lord Joker also benefits from his own passive - therefore, all of his Specials deal 20% Area-Effect damage to the tagged out opponents. AD40A55F-33E4-46CE-968A-1F23E9CCE580.png|An Elite II Lord Joker dealing loads of Area Damage equipped with the right gears! LordJokerSoloingBB6.png|Even at lower Elite Levels, with Batman Ninja and with the right gears, he can solo BB6! When his passive activates after KO-ing an enemy, his cutlass glows bright as if on fire, indicating that for 10 seconds all of his attacks deal 100% LIFEDRAIN and he will heal from enemy LIFEDRAIN. Lord Joker has the 2nd to the highest base damage on SP2, next to Batman/Batman Ninja who can surpass him even more in SP2 damage when equipped with Cloak of Destiny (Batman/Flashpoint also has a base damage of 1500, but with reduced SP2 damage due to being Stun-inclusive). But unlike Batman/Batman Ninja, Lord Joker has a powerful area damage inclusive in his specials, although Batman can still achieve this when equipped with the Fourth World Godly Mace. With this, it is recommended to gear Lord Joker with Demonic Cloak, Tantu Totem and Crit-Boost gear (League of Assassins Adept Hood or Cloak of Destiny), and team him up with Batman/Batman Ninja - up to 80% Crit Chance on SP2 (without the use of Augments). Upon reaching 2 bars of power, he can rain a series of powerful SP2 hits and area damage, thanks to his passive. Once he knocks out an opponent, all of his attacks gain lifedrain, allowing him to heal the entirety of his health with one SP2 if it is strong enough. In this scenario, even at low promotion and Elite levels, Lord Joker is a force to be reckoned with. Interactions Good With *'Gunners: Deadshot, Deathstroke, Harley Quinn, Lobo, The Joker **'Deadshot/Arkham Origins': When teamed up with Lord Joker, the bullets fired from Deadshot’s Specials technically deal 40% Area Damage to tagged-out opponents. **'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': Upon achieving 200% on "Point Blank", Deathstroke's unblockable crit damage could provide effective area effect damage to the opposing team; that's not including the potential area effect of his infamous "Identity Crisis". **'Harley Quinn': Due to their preexisting synergy with The Joker. Harley Quinn/Animated is also extremely useful on Joker, furthering his offensive output and also being very useful on a dual Batman Ninja team. Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad can give him extra power, allowing him to execute specials more often. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': His passive can help other Batman Ninja teammates deal critical damage, especially Lord Joker, who has the highest base damage, making him quite powerful. *'LexCorp Chest Armor V2 and Soultaker Sword': Using either of these gears are very beneficial because they can heal up Lord Joker when he is at low health and has not knocked out an opponent. However, the powerful lifedrain effects these gears grant WILL stack with his own passive causing insane health gain when at low health after knocking out an enemy. It is unclear whether or not the stacking effect is a glitch or not but it is very powerful, even when his SP2 is blocked which can also fully heal Lord Joker in this scenario. *'Quake Engine: '''The Quake Engine is practically mandatory for Lord Joker, as it benefits from all of Joker's abilities, especially when maxed, with a 100% chance to re-trigger an active DOT. Good Against *'Any character or gear that can Life Drain, such as Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Gauntlets of Azrael, Overpowered 5-U-93-R, Soultaker Sword, LexCorp Chest Armor V2, Black Lantern Ring, etc.' *'The Flash/Reverse Flash:' Even if Reverse Flash reverses the damage done to him by Lord Joker or any of his gunners, he cannot undo the damage done to his tagged out teammates. Furthermore, if any of Reverse Flash's teammates received direct damage from Lord Joker or his gunners, when Reverse Flash tags back into the match, he would essentially waste one of his three buffs on undoing the damage dealt to him when tagged out. This helps in effectively conserving specials. *'Superman/Injustice 2:' Area effect damage does not trigger his shield, therefore granting essentially free damage. *'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth & Batman/Dawn of Justice:' Wally West and Batman cannot avoid the area effect damage when tagged out, which could potentially leave them vulnerable for when they do tag into the match. *'Raven/Prime:' The gunners - and also Lord Joker himself - can reduce Raven's health even when she's tagged out, making her more susceptible to a one-shot nuke. *'The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency:' Even if they manage to reduce Lord Joker’s health upon being KO-ed, if Lord Joker uses either of his Specials (preferably his powerful SP2), he can fully replenish his health - rendering the “Last Laugh” passive useless against him. Countered By *'Batman/Batman Ninja: Being immune to lifedrain nullifies the first portion of Joker's passive and he can halve all the damage the Joker deals when outnumbered, making his passive near void. *Killer Croc/Arkham: His armor cannot be life drained, effectively stalling Joker's passive. *Aquaman/Injustice 2: Aquaman can reverse and double the effect of the Poison DOT on Lord Joker’s SP1 upon using a Special. *Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, Solomon Grundy/Regime, Solomon Grundy/Prime, Doomsday/Containment, Two-Piece Fourth World:' Lord Joker's SP2 only KO's on the last hit. Having at least one resurrection can avoid a potential KO, robbing Lord Joker of the first part of his passive. Hawkgirl/Blackest Night shares this ability with fellow Blackest Night teammates. *'Raven/Prime: Lord Joker does not have a one-hit wonder, nor can his specials attack multiple enemies. If he's not careful, Lord Joker can activate Raven's infamous passive, meaning she could potentially tank the final hit from his SP2 and leave Lord Joker vulnerable. Abilities Here are '''Joker's abilities. Lord Joker's SP2, "Slice and Dice", can only knockout the opponent ON THE LAST HIT (unless the opponent was inflicted by DOT beforehand), similar to Green Arrow/Rebirth, The Flash/Earth 2, and Batman/Gaslight, and many other recent characters. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *In Chinese and Japanese, the "Lord" in his name is "第六天魔王", a mythological figure in Buddhism (literally "demon king of the sixth sky"), known as pāpīyas in the original Sanskrit. *His artifacts are Gloves, Shoes, Pants, Cloak, and Fan. *He shares the exact same damage and health stats as Batman/Flashpoint and The Flash/Blackest Night and thus ties with Batman and The Flash in having the highest base damage stat in the game among gold characters. *He, along with Batman/Batman Ninja, has the highest promotion cost at 500,000 Power Credits. *He ties with Aquaman/Injustice 2, Batman/Flashpoint, Batman/Gaslight, Batman/Batman Ninja, Superman/Blackest Night, Superman/Injustice 2, and Superman/New 52 in having the highest overall base stats among gold characters. Lord Joker old model.png|Lord Joker's old form. Lord Joker new model.png|Lord Joker's new form. *His appearance changed in the 3.1 update, where his attire becomes more exaggerated. *Despite wielding and using a pair of pistols, The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight does not count as a Gunner for Lord Joker's passive. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Lifedrain Category:Area-Effect Special Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Poison Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:KNOCK-OUT effect